The Meeting
by Superfan44
Summary: Set a month after the events of "A new beginning", Solomon and the king both meet Mace Windu who has something Important to show them, something that holds a great power that is trying to be stolen, Galactic Defenders one-shot.


**Hey there, this is my second one-shot crossover that will be tied in to my upcoming story "Galactic Defenders" (For more details, read epilogue of "Super Soldier") which I will put in the Cartoon X-Over section; this will start out with telling the events that happened after the last episode of Sym-bionic Titan (I don't want to make it into a long story because I don't want to waste precious time), please leave a review after you are done reading, enjoy.**

The Meeting

_Out of despair came hope, out of devastation came relief, and today, in our darkest hour came a hero, tonight the people of earth thank you titan_

That was the last news broadcast that showed the whereabouts of the giant robot known as Titan, which unknown to the public at the time, was being controlled by Lance, ilana, and Octus, three refugees from the planet Galaluna, and a lot has happened since then. A week after the three recovered, a message from General Modula was sent to Earth, and he not only threatened the Earth, but also revealed the trio's true Identities. Knowing that there secret is out, the three ran away from their house, they bumped into their friends from high school, including kimmy and they explain to them why they had come to Earth, after that, they all decided to help them, soon G3 arrived, and asked the three of they could come to their base, they agreed to come, as long as they brought everyone else along with them, once they were at the G3 hover base, Solomon agreed to help Lance, ilana, and Octus take back their planet, with the help of all of the Sherman high students at their side (who were trained in combat by Solomon, and made a part of G3) the three heroes were able to defeat the mutradi beasts, kill general medulla, free the king, and finally end the war on galaluna. When the battle was over, the king had signed a treaty that would form an alliance between Earth, and Galaluna, which would be watched over by G3, Lance, illana, and Octus were all hailed as hero's for saving both worlds, but little did they know, that they were about to become part of something bigger.

(G3 base)

The king of Galaluna was walking into the main room of the G3 base; he walked to Solomon who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I got your message Solomon, what is this for anyway?" the king asked.

"I just got word from Mace Windu a Jedi master, he says he has something special to discuss with the both of us" replied Solomon.

"Hello gentlemen" someone said off in the distance. Both men heard that voice and turned towards where it came from, in that place, they saw a man with a dark brown outfit, and brown skin, along with no hair on his head, they both quickly recognized him as the Jedi master Mace Windu.

"So you're the Jedi that we were both going to meet?" the king asked "I must say, I have learned a lot about you Jedi". Mace had a serious look on his face, he started walking to their direction and began to talk.

"I've been hearing about the alliance formed between Earth and Galaluna" Windu said "Well your majesty, you must be very proud about your daughter and her two protectors" he said facing the king

"I believe so" said the king "After all, legend once said that all three Galalunian Proverb would one day be united as one to create a greater force"

"I see" Windu said "And Solomon; your work has impressed a lot of people who are even smarter that I am".

"Well I have a lot to work with" replied Solomon "The alliance with your Republic; the initiative that your Jedi council is planning, it's unprecedented… Isn't it?" Windu looked at both of them, then, a droid came out and put some sort of container on the table, Windu walked towards the container.

"A wise man once said "Legend tells us one thing, history another, but every now and then we find something that belongs to both" Master Windu said while he was walking towards the case. He opened the case to show both men, and inside was some sort of crystal that was sealed tight in an electro-magnetic case.

"What is it" the king asked

"Power gentlemen" Mace replied "A power that is too dangerous for any normal person to handle, but somebody who is not so normal is going after this". Solomon and the king looked at each other.

"What do you have in mind" asked Solomon.

**Well, that's the end, I know it's a little short, but I just didn't want to waste time. Anyway, I hope you like my one-shot, I have one more one-shot left to do )Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) and then I will get started on Galactic Defenders, please leave a review for me before you leave, and make sure you subscribe to me so that you won't miss the latest updates on Galactic Defenders, see ya.**


End file.
